Estaré ahí para ti
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Había veces en que se extrañaba, que quería cumplir un solo deseo… pero él estaba ahí, y sabía que siempre lo estaría. Regalo para Anto Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que nombro aquí abajito, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la trama de esta historia (y creo que ni eso).

* * *

**One-Shot: **Estaré ahí para ti

**Summary: **Había veces en que se extrañaba, que quería cumplir un solo deseo… pero él estaba ahí, y sabía que siempre lo estaría. Regalo para Anto Cullen.

**Pareja: **Rosalie/Emmett

**Regalo para: **Anto Cullen

**Nota: **Anto querida… es lo segundo que te regalo :B Eres una persona súper importante para mí, que he conocido y querido demasiado. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, ¡te adoro! Que tengas una bella Navidad, un feliz Año Nuevo, que todos tus deseos se cumplan, y que sepas que a pesar de que los kilómetros nos separan, siempre estaremos juntas.

* * *

Eran días como estos, en que me ponía a pensar en muchas cosas. El normal cielo encapotado de Forks, se encontraba más oscuro si era posible. Reinaba una atmósfera melancólica. Eran días como estos en que quería volver atrás.

Retroceder el tiempo, que Carlisle no me hubiera convertido, que yo no hubiera pasado por esa calle. Que Royce no hubiera abusado de mí, que mi vida no hubiera acabado. Sabía que era imposible, pero deseaba hacerlo.

Estar congelada por el resto de la eternidad era algo… interesante. Pero no lo suficiente para mí.

Eran días como estos, en que yo sólo deseaba una cosa. Ser madre. Era mi único sueño, lo único que pedía para poder llevar esta 'vida'. Lo tenía todo… una familia, un hogar, las cosas materiales… excepto lo que añoraba con todo mí ser.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer desde el cielo. Lo miré. El golpe de las gotas con el techo se hizo presente. Deseé poder volver a llorar. Quería descargar todo lo que tenía dentro, liberarme. No recordaba como se sentía llorar, pero quería volver a sentirlo.

Sentí y escuché unos pasos lentos en la escalera. Abrían lentamente la puerta, y me abrazaban por detrás. Emmett.

Eran días como estos, en que me hundía en los recuerdos y sueños que tenía, pero también que me daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Jamás tendría un hijo, lo tenía claro. Jamás lo podría vestir, ni bañar, ni ver como le crecía el primer diente… como empezaba a caminar… nunca. Sin embargo, sabía que siempre tendría a Emmett ahí. Que a pesar de que no sería madre jamás, él estaría siempre conmigo, apoyándome, siendo mi pie de apoyo, mi pilar.

Puse mis brazos sobre los suyos, que envolvían mi cadera. Él afirmó su barbilla en mi hombro. Me acerqué a su rostro. Emmett era todo lo que tenía. El chico al que amaba, mi existencia. Si no fuera por él… no sé que sería de mí.

Ambos mirábamos por la ventana, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Este era el verdadero Emm, mi Emm. Un vampiro dulce, tierno y adorable. No la faceta que mostraba ante todos. Me agradaba y me sentía bien al saber que sólo bajaba sus barreras conmigo, a igual que yo lo hacía con él.

Me di la vuelta, sin que su agarre aflojara. Abracé su cintura y hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

— Lo siento… —murmuró muy bajo. Al principio no le entendí. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?— No puedo cumplirlo… lo siento… —repitió. Hablaba de ser madre. Me dieron unas ganas horribles de llorar. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y sollocé, sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

— ¡Cariño! Tu no tienes la culpa… no tienes que disculparte, es más, yo debería hacerlo… —me interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en mis labios. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y supe que no me culpaba de nada.

— Siempre estaré ahí para ti, nunca lo olvides. Siempre que me necesites… Seré tu hijo pequeño si lo deseas —dijo haciéndome sonreír—.

Podían pasar muchas cosas por mi cabeza, podría tener muchos problemas, pero con sólo saber que Emmett estaría ahí, me olvidaba de todo. Seguiría siendo mi cable a tierra, mi sostenedor, mi vida.

* * *

Ok… Es lo primero que escribo de Rose y Emmett *se pone capucha anti-tomatazos*. No sé como habrá quedado, y la única forma de saberlo es que ustedes me lo digan :3 Se reciben felicitaciones, sonrisas, consejos, tomates y amenazas de muerte, elijan elijan! Y pues… ya lo dije todo antes.

Hey Anto, y todas las fancitas de Unión Twilight… pueden dejar comentario sin necesidad de cuenta… así que no se me escapen, ¿eh? Espero que les haya gustado, y que no hubiera sido tan terrible. No quedé muy conforme, pero es lo que sale. Hay que seguir a la Musa!

Saludos a todos… ¿merezco review?

Pao.


End file.
